The Twin Sapphire
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Ayaka dan Ayaki dua gadis kembar bermata sapphire yang berusaha menyatukan kedua orang tuanya yang berpisah tapi rintangan yang dibuat penyihir gulali membuat mereka cukup kualahan. Berhasilkah mereka?/SasufemNaru/OC
1. Sudah diperbarui

**FANFIC SUDAH DIPERBARUI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Present**

 **The Twin Sapphire**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pair . SasufemNaru . OC**

 **Genre . Family . Romance**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary . Ayaka dan Ayaki dua gadis kembar bermata sapphire yang berusaha untuk menyatukan kedua orang tuanya yang berpisah tapi rintangan yang dibuat penyihir gulali membuat mereka cukup kualahan. Berhasilkah mereka?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AYAKI!" teriak seorang wanita gendut, wanita itu kesal melihat seorang gadis berusia dua belas tahun yang berlarian dipasar dan tanpa sengaja menambraknya.

"Maaf bibi!" serunya dengan senyuman lebar. Dialah Namikaze Ayaki putri dari Namikaze Naruto. Dia gadis berisik dan juga selalu berbuat seenak jidatnya, rambutnya berwarna hitam pendek seperti laki-laki, warna kulitnya sedikit gelap tapi tidak hitam.

Ayaki memiliki saudara kembar bernama Ayaka. Walaupun mereka kembar identik tapi sifat mereka 180 derajat berbeda. Ayaka selalu terlihat tenang, gadis itu berambut panjang sepinggang, kedua sapphirenya selalu terlihat dingin begitu juga dengan ekspresinya.

Naruto sendiri merasa bahwa Ayaka sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, suka makan tomat, dingin, jarang bicara, senyum pun jarang sedangkan Ayaki mirip sepertinya dan tidak suka tomat.

Ayaka tampak biasa-biasa saja, dia berjalan dengan tenang memasuki gerbang sekolah dan Ayaki mengejarnya dari belakang. Ayaki sangat susah bangun pagi dan karena takut terlambat Ayaka lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan adiknya itu.

"Kakak tunggu!" teriak Ayaki histeris. Ayaka berhenti dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Lambat." ujarnya saat Ayaki berhenti didepannya.

"Kakak kenapa tidak membangunkan ku." Ayaki mulai bergerutu. Ayaka mendengus sebal lalu langsung masuk saja ke area sekolah tak peduli dengan pandangan benci yang orang-orang berikan padanya dan juga adiknya.

"Hei kalian masih sanggup sekolah?" ejek seorang remaja tanggung seusia mereka. Emosi Ayaki cepat tersulut dan hendak mengejar dan menghajar anak itu tapi tangan Ayaka lebih cepat menarik kerah leher adiknya.

"Jangan membuat masalah lagi." ujarnya dingin.

Ayaki berusaha melepaskan diri tapi kakaknya malah menyeretnya membuat dirinya tercekik..

"Akh! kak le-pas akh! kan." Ayaka tetap diam dan terus berjalan maju tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang anak perempuan.

"Dasar anak tidak jelas ibu mu adalah wanita kotor pe-la-cur!"

 **Plak!**

Tangan Ayaka melayang dengan indah dipipi anak itu.

"Kau boleh menghina ku tapi tidak dengan ibuku. Kau akan tahu akibatnya." ujar Ayaka mengancam.

Ayaka memang membenci ibunya karena ibunya selalu menyembunyikan jati diri ayahnya dan karena ibunyalah dia selalu di ejek anak haram tapi meskipun begitu dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghina atau membuat ibunya menangis karena tanpa ibunya dia tidak ada di muka bumi ini bersama adiknya.

Begitu juga dengan Ayaki tapi Ayaki tidak membenci ibunya dia sayang mendengar ibunya mengatakan bahwa mereka anak sah dan punya ayah sudah cukup membuatnya percaya. Pemikirannya memang pendek dan mudah percaya, berbeda dengan Ayaka yang berpikir kritis.

Gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan tapi saat melihat pandangan menusuk dari sapphire milik Ayaka membuat nyalinya menciut. Ayaka bukan tandingannya karena mereka adalah si kembar yang cukup membuat hampir semua murid satu sekolah tutup mulut karena tidak berani menghina si kembar kecuali Yumi end the genk.

Karena mereka menyaksikan sendiri perkelahian si kembar melawan lima orang pencuri ditengah pasar.

Pulau Konoha adalah pulau kecil yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Jepang. Dan karena kecil itulah apapun informasi yang ada pasti akan cepat menyebar.

Sekolah yang mereka tempati saat ini memilik tiga gedung dari SD SMP dan SMA. Satu gedung memiliki tiga ruang kelas. Jadi untuk SD ada yang masuk pagi dan ada yang masuk siang. Satu ruangan di isi satu tingkat kelas.

Ayaka berhenti menarik kerah baju Ayaki dan beralih menarik lengan adiknya dan berjalan bersama, Ayaki menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yumi and the genk.

Wanita itu tidak boleh lemah. Itulah salah satu prinsip yang ibu mereka ajarkan dan mengapa mereka bisa tiga ilmu beladiri sekaligus itu karena ibunya menguasai ketiga jenis beladiri dan di ajarkan kepada mereka agar mereka bisa melindungi diri sendiri jika Naruto tidak ada disamping mereka.

Si kembar pun beruntung karena ibu mengajari mereka ilmu bela diri seperti Judo, Karate dan Wing Chun. Mereka lebih suka Wing Chun. Ibu mereka bilang kalau ibunya belajar Wing Chun saat masuk SMA.

"Oh ya kak bagaimana rencana kita itu?" tanya Ayaki menatap wajah kakaknya yang selalu dingin seperti es.

"Tentu saja akan kita lakukan mulai hari ini." jawab Ayaka.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ayaki menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

 **...**

Sementara itu di Tokyo, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lelah melihat tumpukan berkas diatas meja kerjanya semakin hari semakin bertambah, akibat kemarin dia tidak datang hampir satu bulan karena ingin mencari sang istri yang melarikan diri akibat ulahnya sendiri. Tak lama pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dan dia mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama. Aku gagal lagi menemukan Naruto-sama." ujarnya menyesal.

"Sudahlah Kakashi ini sudah hampir dua belas tahun. Dia mungkin tidak akan mau lagi melihatku." ujar Sasuke pasrah. Pria berambut putih itu mengangguk patuh.

"Libur lah untuk seminggu kau pasti lelah."

"Iya tuan terima kasih. Anda juga kalau lelah beristirahatlah, jangan terlalu dipaksakan."

"Hn."

"Saya permisi." Kakashi membungkuk'kan badannya lalu keluar dari dalam ruangan dan secara bersamaan sosok wanita berambut merah masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Hei mau makan siang?" ajaknya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan sepertinya dia memang harus melupakan istrinya dan mulai hidup baru, kesalahan yang pernah dia buat tidak akan bisa lagi di perbaiki.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menggandeng lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu yang kusut ini, apa Naruto tidak ditemukan lagi?" tanya wanita itu.

"Begitulah." Sasuke mengangguk pasrah.

Wanita itu menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu Sasuke..." wanita itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya begitu juga dengan Sasuke sendiri.

"Kau egois dan begitu pula dengannya. Ego kalian tinggi, jika saja salah satu dari kalian mau mendengarkan dan juga memahami, aku yakin saat ini kalian pasti masih bersama. Kau terlalu bodoh karena percaya akan diagnosa Sakura tentang Naruto yang tidak bisa memiliki keturunan." wanita itu melepaskan gandengan tangannya untuk bisa melihat kedua onyx milik Sasuke.

"Aku sebagai sahabat baik mu dan juga sepupu Naruto hanya bisa bilang. Jika dewa sudah mentakdirkan kalian untuk bersama maka kalian akan bersama, meskipun saat ini kalian sedang berpisah tapi nanti kalian pasti akan bersama, aku yakin itu." Onyx Sasuke menatap kedua mata ruby didepannya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih Karin." ucapnya tulus. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mereka kembali berjalan menuju kantin tanpa bergandengan tangan.

 **...**

Naruto menatap kedua anaknya tidak percaya lalu memandangi surat ditangannya, kemudian kembali melihat kedua anak gadisnya yang tampak biasa-biasa saja dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Kalian dikeluarkan?" kedua anak gadisnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Yumi sering mengejek ku anak haram bu, jadi aku menghajar mereka lalu mereka mengadu, kan itu salah mereka duluan." ujar Ayaki layaknya anak kecil.

"Ibu sudah bilang, ilmu bela diri yang ibu ajarkan itu untuk menolong orang dan menjaga diri bukan untuk berkelahi! Kalian anak sah dan punya ayah." ujar Naruto kesal sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Mereka menyebalkan mu! Mereka selalu mengejek ku bahkan menghina ibu, kami tidak rela ibu di hina." ujar Ayaki bersungut-sungut.

"Kalian–"

"Siapa ayah kami? Siapa namanya? Seperti apa wajahnya? Dia dimana? Apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati? Kalau hidup kami ingin tahu dimana keberadaannya kalau sudah mati, kami ingin tahu dimana makamnya. Kalau memang dia tidak mau melihat ibu, aku dan Ayaki maka aku tidak akan menemui ayah dan menganggu kehidupannya." ujar Ayaka cepat memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan tidak percaya, mendengar apa yang Ayaka katakan membuat jantungnya berkerja lebih cepat bahkan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kami di hina anak haram karena ibu. Dan kami tidak suka dihina atau direndahkan. Kami berdua akan selalu melawan jika di hina. Kalau saja ibu memberi tahu siapa ayah ku mungkin itu lebih baik atau paling tidak ibu katakan saja kalau ayah ku sudah mati, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa hina karena tidak ada ayah karena ayah ku sudah mati tapi mendengar kata-kata ibu yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Ayaki punya ayah yang sah dan ada, membuat kami terus berharap bahwa ayah memang ada dan membuat orang semakin senang menghina kami." Ayaki meraih salah satu tangan Ayaka dan meremasnya pelan. Ayaki menatap ibunya sendu, dia sangat takut kalau ibunya akan sedih dengan perkataan kakaknya. Ayaki tidak mau melihat ibunya menangis.

"Atau kami memang anak haram hasil hubungan gelap mu." ujar Ayaka sarkastik membuat Ayaki memandangi wajahnya tak percaya.

 **Jleb!**

Hati Naruto terasa tertusuk ribuan duri mendengar perkataan Ayaka tapi hal itu sudah biasa dia dengar dari mulut orang lain tapi kali ini bukan mulut orang lain yang berkata tapi Ayaka, putrinya sendiri.

"Ibu akan mendaptarkan kalian kesekolah ke pulau Uzu." ujar Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan cepat lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku katakan? Baiklah. Aku ingin sekolah di Tokyo. Aku dan Ayaki tidak akan mau sekolah kalau tidak disana." ujar Ayaka. Ayaki menatap ibu dan kakaknya bergantian. Naruto mengepal kedua tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar si kembar.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Ayaki menangis membuat kakaknya bingung. "Hey kenapa kau menangis Ayaki?" tanya Ayaka bingung.

"Kakak jangan seperti itu sama ibu, ibu kan sudah susah payah membesarkan kita. Kata-kata kakak seperti di film-film bodoh itu, kata-kata kakak tadi adalah kata yang dapat melukai hati seorang ibu, kakak benar-benar kejam." jawab Ayaki disela tangisnya. Ayaka terdiam lalu mengelus kepala adiknya. "Berhentilah menonton sinetron Ayaki." desis Ayaka tak suka.

Ayaka tadi hanya sedikit emosi melihat ibunya yang selalu menyembunyikan identitas ayahnya, Ayaka akui bahwa dirinya memang tidak dapat mengendalikan cara bicaranya yang memang sedikit tajam maka dari itu di sering diam. Dan lagi Ayaka pandai menyembunyikan emosinya tapi tidak dengan kata-katanya. Ya tepikal Uchiha sekali berbeda dengan adiknya yang berotak polos.

Naruto duduk diam diteras rumah memandangi langit malam tanpa bintang, dia hanya duduk ditemani cahaya lilin yang tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan lalu duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya karena angin yang berhembus, terasa dingin menusuk tulang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Naruto pelan dengan pandangan kosong. Selama dia tinggal di Konoha, memang banyak sekali gunjingan yang dia terima dari sana-sini, Naruto pernah bilang kalau dia bercerai dari suaminya tapi mereka tidak percaya sama sekali dan sekarang kedua anaknya menjadi korbannya.

"Haruskah aku kembali ke Tokyo?" gumamnya lagi.

 **Sreekk...**

Pintu geser disebelah Naruto terbuka dan sosok gadis berambut pendek layaknya laki-laki keluar lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Ibu. Ku harap ibu melupakan apa yang kakak Ayaka katakan." ujar Ayaki menyesal.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Tidak apa. Dia memang seperti ayahnya." ujar Naruto lembut membuat Ayaki menoleh cepat kearahnya sedangkan Ayaka yang duduk dibelakang dinding tepat dibelakang tubuh Naruto ikut mencuri dengar.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa ayah bu?"

"Sifatnya sama seperti kakak mu. Dingin, suka makan tomat, tidak banyak bicara dan kosa kata 'Hn.' adalah kesukannya, suka berkata tajam terkadang, tapi dibalik semua sifatnya itu, dia adalah pria yang penyayang meski berego tinggi."

Ayaka menyentuh dadanya tepat di area jantung.

"Benarkah kalau aku mirip siapa?"

"Mirip ibu. Polos, hiperaktif, suka ramen, tomboy dan karena polosnya ibu mempercayai seseorang dengan mudahnya, orang yang hanya memanfaatkan ibu karena ketidakberdayaan ibu. Mereka memanfaatkan kepolosan ibu, Ayaki. Dan Ibu harap kau tidak polos seperti ibu apalagi Ayaka selalu menjaga mu."

Ayaki menatap kedua sapphire milik ibunya lama lalu mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Ayaka yang berada didalam hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kalau kau dan Ayaka memang ingin sekolah di Tokyo. Baiklah besok kita ke Tokyo."

"Benarkah bu?" tanya Ayaki setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ibunya katakan.

"Iya sayang karena ibu merasa pergaulan kalian memang seharusnya di kota bukan di pulau terpencil." Naruto tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Ayaki lembut.

"Ibu."

"Iya?"

"Apa aku boleh tahu nama ayah ku please hanya nama saja bu, aku mohon."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalau aku tahu namanya aku ingin melihat wajahnya."

"Nanti saja kalau ibu siap mengatakannya."

"Haaa~ Baiklah bu." Ayaki menghela napas lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto dan Naruto dengan senang hati memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya.

 **...**

Setelah beres-beres rumah dan mencuci semua pakaian kotor lalu menunggunya hingga kering Ayaka dan Ayaki dengan semangat menyetrika dan melipat semua pakaian lalu Naruto menyusunnya kedalam koper dan setelah semuanya selesai mereka pergi menuju pelabuhan kecil dan untungnya ada kapal yang akan keluar pulau.

Ayaka dan Ayaki sudah siap dengan ranselnya sedangkan Naruto membawa dua koper dan ransel yang dijinjing berisi makanan untuk perjalanan mereka. Setelah ketiganya naik keatas kapal, kapal pun berangkat membawa lima puluh orang penumpang.

Ayaki tampak senang melihat kapal yang berlayar lalu apalagi setelah kapal mulai menjauh dari bibir pantai, mereka bisa melihat belasan lumba-lumba yang melompat keluar dari dalam air, Ayaka yang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya pun terlihat tersenyum karena tiba-tiba ada lumba-lumba yang melompat didepan matanya.

Semua penumpang tampak terhibur melihat banyaknya lumba-lumba lalu burung-burung yang terbang diatas mereka.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua anak gadisnya senang lalu Naruto menghela napas karena sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, ayah dari Ayaka dan Ayaki.

"Tadaima." gumam Naruto lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk sejenak.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Oke chapter 1 sudah aku perbarui, ku harap kalian suka.**

 **Maaf yang versi kemarin kacau balau, hal tersebut dikarenakan aku dipaksa ibu ku untuk menemani tamu-tamu kakak sepupuku dan fanfic yang sedang aku kerjakan langsung aku simpan dan ku post asal karena ku pikir sudah selesai. Maafkanlah.**

 **Dan karena ibuku dan ayah ku juga aku harus duduk didepan mereka semua hampir satu jam, aku cuma bisa dia karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa karena jujur aku tidak pandai berbicara didepan orang banyak dan ya sudahlah abaikan saya.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan reviews #Membungkuk 90°**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 SUDAH DIPERBARUI HARAP DIBACA ULANG.**

 **TERIMA KASIH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Present**

 **The Twin Sapphire**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pair . SasufemNaru . OC**

 **Genre . Family . Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah turun dari kapal, Naruto mengajak kedua anaknya untuk makan terlebih dahulu setelahnya barulah mereka menaiki bis untuk pergi menuju kota terdekat. Saat sampai disana Ayaka dan Ayaki merasa sangat senang karena bisa melihat kota yang ternyata sangat indah dan dipenuhi gedung-gedung tinggi meski tidak setinggi di Tokyo lalu Naruto kembali mengajak kedua putrinya untuk naik kereta cepat agar mereka bisa sampai di Tokyo dalam waktu empat jam karena kalau naik bis mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu enam jam dan Naruto tidak tega melihat kedua putrinya nanti kelelahan.

Ayaka dan Ayaki terus memandangi jendela kereta untuk melihat lebatnya hutan yang mereka lewati lalu kembali melewati kota.

"Ibu apa kita akan sampai dalam waktu empat jam seperti yang ibu katakan?" tanya Ayaki.

"Iya kita akan sampai disana dalam waktu empat jam." jawab Naruto.

"Berarti tinggal satu jam lagi." ujar Ayaki senang. Naruto tersenyum lalu memeberikan dua susu kotak dan dua bungkus roti melon kepada Ayaka dan Ayaki.

"Makanlah agar kalian tidak kelaparan nanti waktu kita sampai karena kita harus mencari tempat tinggal juga." ujar Naruto.

"Ibu tidak makan?" tanya Ayaka. Naruto tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Ibu kenyang."

Ayaka membuka bungkus rotinya lalu membelanya menjadi dua kemudian dia berikan kepada Naruto. "Ibu harus makan karena aku tidak mau ibu pingsan dan menyusahkan aku dan Ayaki." Naruto tersenyum geli dan menerima sepotong roti dari putrinya, kata-kata Ayaka barusan adalah kata-kata yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya.

Ayaki yang melihatnya ikut-ikutan membela rotinya dan dia berikan kepada Naruto. "Ibu tidak boleh sampai sakit." ujarnya. Naruto tersenyum.

" _Makanlah karena aku tidak mau kau pingsan dan menyusahkan aku Naruto."_ Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu saat mereka tersesat di hutan karena ketinggalan rombongan.

Ayaka memang terlihat cuek tapi dia tetap sayang kepada ibunya dan Naruto tahu benar sifat kedua putrinya itu.

 **[Skip time]**

Kereta yang membawa mereka berhenti di stasiun, Naruto membangunkan Ayaka dan Ayaki yang tertidur.

Mereka kembali menaiki bis menuju daerah apartement yang ada di distrik Suna. Naruto membeli sebuah apartement biasa berkamar dua, satu kamar mandi, sebuah ruang santai yang cukup lumayan luas jadi Naruto bisa membaginya menjadi ruang keluarga, ruang tamu dan ruang makan sedangkan dapur hanyalah ruang kecil. Tapi mereka bersyukur.

Ayaka dan Ayaki sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Ibu mau kepasar kalian mau ikut?" ajak Naruto.

"Mau." seru Ayaki bersemangat.

"Hn." Ayaki mengangguk.

'Dasar Uchiha!' batin Naruto.

 **...**

Ayaka dan Ayaki hanya diam memandangi pasar sedangkan Naruto sibuk tawar-menawar dengan penjual ikan dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan barulah mereka pergi menuju penjual sayur.

"Waaaaaah nona silahkan beli semuanya masih segar dan oh apa mereka adik-adik mu?" tanya penjual sayur yang merupakan laki-laki.

"Ah mereka putri kembarku, paman." sahut Naruto kalem sambil memilih-milih sayur.

"Benarkah tapi mereka seperti adikku mu nona. Kau terlihat seperti gadis berusia dua puluh tahun. Aa... Apa kau nikah muda ya atau hamil diluar nikah?" gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti memilih dan menatap pria itu dingin.

"Aku menikah saat usia ku dua puluh satu tahun paman dan usiaku saat ini tiga puluh tiga tahun." ujar Naruto lalu berjalan pergi.

"Eh nona maaf! Kembali lah akan aku beri diskon!" mendengar kata diskon, Naruto kembali kepaman itu, "Paman harus jaga cara bicara paman lain kali karena kalau tidak pembeli akan kabur." ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan beberapa jenis sayur dan dua puluh buah tomat merah segar yang sejak tadi dia pilih.

"Khehehehe~" pria itu terkekeh tidak enak hati lalu membungkus semua yang Naruto beli, Naruto mengambil uangnya lalu membayar sayut tersebut dan Ayaki dengan cepat mengambil bungkusan dari paman penjual.

"Ayo kita kesana." ujar Naruto, kedua anaknya mengangguk patuh.

Setelah belanja barang-barang pokok, Naruto membeli alat-alat tulis baru untuk kedua putrinya dan soal seragam dan tas, pihak sekolah pasti sudah menyiapkannya tinggal sepatu untuk anak-anaknya berangkat dan pulang sekolah karena disekolah mereka juga diberi sepatu khusus berwarna putih yang memang dikenakan selama didalam sekolah.

Setelah kebutuhan anak-anaknya terpenuhi, barulah dia membeli futon, kulkas, alat-alat makan sebagainya untuk mengisi apartemen mereka yang kosong.

 **...**

"Jadi dimana kalian mau sekolah?" tanya Naruto seraya memasukan sayuran kedalam kulkas yang tadi dia beli.

"Dari kabar mahasiswa yang sering datang ke Konoha, Uchiha International School itu sekolah terbaik bahkan mereka siap memberi baesiswa bagi siswa kurang mampu tapi berprestasi, kami mau sekolah disana bu." jawab Ayaka.

"Iya bu kan disana keren banget." timpal Ayaki. Naruto berbalik dan melihat kedua putrinya yang sedang membantunya merapikan dapur kecil mereka.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk dan keduanya berseru senang.

"Besok kalian bisa ke sekolah itu dan mendaptarkan diri kalian, ibu akan tunggu diluar sekolah."

"Kok diluar?" tanya keduanya kompak.

"Ibu tidak mau masuk kan disana semua untuk siswa bukan untuk ibu-ibu rumah tangga." ujar Naruto beralasan.

"Tap–"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah di UIS sekolahnya." potong Naruto cepat dan keduanya terdiam.

"Baiklah." keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ibu." panggil Ayaki.

"Iya?" sahut Naruto.

"Tadi kami lihat di sekitar sini ada lapangan basket, bolehkah kami main kesana?"

"Baiklah tapi jangan pulang sore ya."

"Ha'i" sahut keduanya.

Ayaka dan Ayaki masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambol bola basket lalu keluar dari apartemen untuk bermain, sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan basket keduanya asik bermain lempar tangkap dan mendribel bola hingga mereka sampai di lapangan basket dan bermain sepuasnya tapi tak lama setelah kedatangan beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka semua turun dari mobil mewah dan berdiri didepan Ayaka dan Ayaki dengan wajah angkuh.

"Sepertinya kalian orang baru ya." ujar seorang anak-anak perempuan berkacamata. Kedua onyxnya beradu pandang dengan kedua sapphire kembar.

"Kalau mau main silahkan jangan ganggu kami." ujar Ayaki.

"Cih pergi dari sini." ujarnya ketus.

"Sudahlah Ayaki, kita pergi dari sini. Mungkin mereka kehabisan tempat untuk bermain jadi memilih tempat ini." ujar Ayaka sarkastik.

Gadis itu menggeram kesal mendengar kata-kata Ayaka.

"Kau!" Ayaka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan gadis itu katakan karena dia sudah lebih dulu pergi bersama Ayaki.

"Sialan!" umpatnya kasar dan menendang bola basketnya menuju kepala Ayaka tapi Ayaka dan Ayaki dengan cepat merunduk dan bola itu langsung terlempat kejalan dan hancur karena di limpis truk.

"Kurang ajar mereka! Mereka pikir berapa harga bola basket ku?!" teriak gadis itu kesal.

"Sudahlah Sarada." tegur seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang dikuncir satu.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi, aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran bagaimana bersikap didepan kita." ujar Sarada.

Setelah pergi dari lapangan basket, Ayaka dan Ayaki tidak langsung pulang kerumah melainkan ketaman bermain yang berjarak seratus meter dari apartement mereka, taman bermain itu terlihat ramai oleh anak-anak dan kedua orang tua mereka yang lengkap.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau ibu lahir dan besar di Tokyo saat dia berbicara dengan bibi Arum. Mangkanya sekarang kita disini." ujar Ayaka lalu duduk disalah satu kursi taman untuk dua orang, Ayaki ikut duduk disampingnya. "Apa karena itu kakak bilang kita harus ke Tokyo?" Ayaka mengangguk.

"Aku yakin, ayah ada di Tokyo." ujarnya. Ayaki mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu darimana kita akan mencari ayah?" tanya Ayaki.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Ayaka.

Keduanya kembali terdiam hingga matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, mereka baru pulang kerumah dan disambut ibu mereka dengan hangat.

 **...**

Sudah lima hari Naruto berada di Tokyo dan sudah dua hari kedua putrinya bersekolah, Naruto melamar perkerjaan di dua sekolah biasa sebagai guru, mengingat Naruto sudah bergelar S3 fakultas pendidikan Matematika diluar negeri jadi wajar kalau Naruto diterima dengan sangat mudah.

Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaiannya yang rapi dan kedua anaknya juga sudah siap, sudah jadi kebiasan jika sebelum berangkat kerja Naruto selalu mengantar kedua putrinya terlebih dahulu dan Naruto berharap Ayaki akan menjadi lebih feminim karena saat ini dia di kota.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah kedua putrinya dari depan gerbang sekolah kemudian dia berjalan pergi dan secara bersamaan dari arah yang berlawanan sebuah mobil Lamborghini biru tua masuk kearea sekolah dan sosok Sasuke berstelan jas keluar dari sana, di ikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berkacamata.

Sasuke langsung disambut ramah oleh penjaga sekolah dan mengawalnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

[Diruang kepala sekolah]

"Ah jadi dia Uchiha Sarada, baiklah selamat datang Uchiha-san." ujar kepala sekolah sopan, Sarada hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah Sarada, kau bisa langsung kekelas mu dan aku harap kau mempunyai banyak teman." ujar Sasuke.

"Ha'i." Sarada mengangguk.

"Aku titip Sarada." ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu Uchiha-san." kepala sekolah menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti lalu mengantar Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya kemudian Sarada langsung diantar oleh seorang guru menuju kelasnya.

"Ayaki jangan berjalan mundur." tegur Ayaka melihat adiknya terus berjalan mundur didepannya.

"Aku akan sampai didepan kelas dan ak–"

 **Bruuuk!**

Ayaki dengan cepat menoleh saat dirasanya ada orang yang dia tabrak.

"Eh maafkan adikku paman." ujar Ayaka sesopan mungkin didepan Sasuke yang hanya memandang mereka dingin.

"Hn." sahutnya sambil menatap kedua sapphire milik kedua si kembar secara bergantian.

"Kalian kembar?" pertanyaan itu langsung saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hn." kini giliran Ayaka yang menjawab. Ayaki menghela napas sambil menepuk jidatnya, kini didepannya terdapat makhluk es.

"Ya kami kembar identik paman, hanya gaya rambut kami saja yang beda. Maaf tadi aku menambrak mu paman" jawab Ayaki ramah seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja.

"Hooooouww... Aku merasa bahwa kalian sama." ujar Ayaki melihat Sasuke dan Ayaka bergantian.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita ke kelas." ujar Ayaka dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

 **[Skip time]**

Ayaka dan Ayaki menghela napas dengan kompak saat melihat Sarada memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas. Sepertinya kehidupan SMP mereka akan sedikit memusingkan.

"Persiapkan dirimu Ayaki."

"Iya kak."

Mereka tidak takut hanya saja mereka paling benci diganggu atau di ejek. Dan untuk Sarada persiapkan juga dirimu.

 **...**

[Dua bulan kemudian]

Naruto dengan senang hati mengajarkan Matematika kepada anak-anak SMA. Mereka banyak yang memuji kecantikan Naruto dan juga mereka senang bisa di ajari oleh guru cantik hingga mereka meremehkan Naruto dan setelah dua bulan berlalu akhirnya Naruto menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang tidak suka diremehkan.

Semua siswa bertekuk lutut karena ketakutan, Naruto selalu melempar senyuman tapi mereka tetap saja takut. Mereka melihat dengan kedua bola mata mereka sendiri keganasan Naruto saat menghukum para siswa dan siswi yang membully salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

Naruto terlihat seperti monster bahkan Daisuke dkk dibuat bertekuk lutut saat mereka mencoba menghajar Naruto bersama-sama.

"Ohayou." sapa Naruto ramah.

"Ohayou mo sensei." mereka balik menyapa.

"Buka halaman empat ratus lima, kita akan belajar bab persamaan lingkaran."

Naruto terus menjelaskan dan juga memberikan contoh soal dan bagaimana cara mengerjakannya lalu dia memberikan contoh soal untuk mereka kerjakan didepan papan tulis.

Saat jam mengajarnya habis di Ame Gakuen, Naruto langsung mengajar di Sakura Gakuen.

Jam istirahat para pegawai di manfaatkan Naruto sebaik mungkin dan dia memilih kedai ramen kesukaannya.

"Paman dua porsi seperti biasa." seru Naruto lantang.

"Yo Naruto kau datang lagi seperti biasa tapi hei kau tidak mengajak Sasuke lagi ada apa hm?" tanya Teuchi heran. Naruto tersenyum miris, "Kami sudah lama berpisah paman, maaf aku tidak memberi tahu mu kemarin." jawab Naruto.

"Hah?! Kenapa? Kok bisa? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Teuchi heran.

"Ada sesuatu permasalahan paman." jawab Naruto dan Teuchi menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti karena hal itu adalah permasalahan pribadi mereka.

"Ini pesanan mu Naruto." ujar Teuchi menaruh dua mangkuk ramen.

"Waaaaaaa... Terima kasih paman!" seru Naruto senang.

"Sama-sama. Selamat menikmati." sahut Teuchi.

Dengan senang hati Naruto menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramennya dengan lahap. Teuchi tersenyum senang melihat Naruto yang kembali rutin datang setelah dua belas tahun menghilang.

Setelah menghabiskan dua porsi ramen dan membayarnya, Naruto keluar dari dalam kedai ramen dan berjalan menjauh hingga ia memilih untuk duduk disalah satu kursi dibelakang pohon yang cukup besar untuk berteduh dan menunggu jam istirahat berakhir tanpa dia ketahui bahwa Sasuke berdiri dibelakang pohon yang sama sambil meminum minuman kaleng, pria itu tampak kelelahan karena berjalan cukup jauh dari gedung perusahaannya dan saat ini mobilnya berada dirumah, sengaja dia tinggal karena ingin merasakan rasanya jalan kaki dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Mereka sama-sama memandang langit biru diatas sana dan awan yang terus bergerak pergi.

"Kau sedang apa?" gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Aku merindukan mu Naruto/Sasuke." gumam mereka lagi bersamaan dan tak lama mereka mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan pohon itu tanpa suara dan berlainan arah.

 **...**

Ayaka dan Ayaki hanya bisa diam tak peduli dengan Sarada yang sedang mengobrol didepan meja Ayaka dan Ayaki. Sarada bercerita tenang dirinya yang mendapat smartphone terbaru dan memamerkannya kemana-mana hingga si kembar melihatnya. Harganya juga fantastis, Sarada juga bilang dia mendapat Lamborghini Aventador.

"Kakak." panggil Ayaki.

"Hn." sahut Ayaka.

"Sebentar lagi ibu ulang tahu, bikin kejutan yuk." Ayaka berhenti membaca bukunya dan mengalihkan penglihatannya dari buku ke wajah sang adik.

"Baiklah." lalu keduanya mengobrol dengan asik tentang ibu merek tak peduli dengan Sarada yang terdiam karena merasa iri kepada mereka yang punya ibu.

 **Bersambung~**


End file.
